This invention relates to composite support structures. In a particular form, supporting insulatedly separated conductors are connected to terminals of a loudspeaker cantilevered from the support structure.
Composite structures carrying a single conductor have been used for antennas. An important object of the invention is to provide improved methods and means for supporting insulatedly separated conductors.
Another object is to cantilever loudspeakers from a supporting structure carry conductors connected to the loudspeakers.
According to the invention, a support member includes a support member body comprising a relatively stiff composite material comprising binding material and reinforcing material drawn through the binding material and having a mounting end. There are at least two insulatedly separated conductors within the composite material, each conductor having a first end exiting the support member body at a first portion and a second end exiting the support member body at a second portion separate from the first portion and drawn through the reinforcing material with the binding material. Typically, the first portion is located at the mounting end and the second portion is located at an end opposite the mounting end. The support member body is adapted to be cantilever-loaded when the mounting end is attached to a mounting surface. There may be a cantilevered load, such as a loudspeaker, attached to the support member body at an end opposite the mounting end. The support member body typically comprises a rod constructed and arranged to support the speaker with two of the conductors connected to the speaker at the end opposite the mounting end. The composite material typically comprises a pultruded composite material.
A method of using the support member includes attaching a load to a first end of the support member, and electrically connecting a first end of each conductor to the load. The method may further comprise attaching a mounting end of the support member to a mounting surface. The method may further comprise electrically connecting a second end of each electrical conductor to a signal source and transmitting an electrical signal from the signal source to the load through the conductors.
A method of making the support member may comprise combining a reinforcing material and two conductors in a binding material to generate a conductive support member body, shaping the support member body, and curing the support member body, whereby each conductor has a first end exiting the support member body at a first portion and a second end exiting the support body at a second portion separate from the first portion. The method may further comprise drawing the reinforcing material and two conductors through the binding material to generate a pultruded support member body.
The apparatus may further comprise a source of an audioelectrical signal coupled to the speaker through the conductors, and a television forward of the speaker coacting therewith to form a home theater demonstration system with surround sound.
Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawing in which: